lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Votek
Intro Votek is a Saiyan raised on Earth. Much of his younger past is shrouded in mystery and everyone involved in it is now dead. He fights to keep the Earth safe as well as increase his own power. Personality Votek is a pretty serious guy. He doesn't like to joke around much. Maybe it's the Saiyan in him, but everything is a competition to him. He won't back down from a challenge. He'd rather die in a fight than surrender. His free time consists of training most of the time due to his wanting to always get stronger. He is smart about fighting though. He underestimates no one (unless he can see they are weaker) and likes to start off slow as to analyze his opponent. Appearance Votek has tall, spiky black hair with two spikes that curve over his forehead. His gi is a dark yellow with a yellow belt and green undershirt. He wears saiyan gloves and boots. The boots have blue accents on the tips of them. He also has yellow earrings that he does not know the function of. They were given to him as a gift from his parents before they died. History Growing Up Votek doesn't remember much of his childhood. What he does remember is that one night his home was destroyed. During the destruction of his home, his parents were killed and he was taken in by an old family friend. Discovery Of Heritage Votek's birth was always shrouded in mystery. His parents never could tell him about anything before he was 5 and his guardian spoke very little of it as well. Though one thing Votek figured out on his own was his heritage. Saiyan heritage to be precise. One day while training with his guardian, around the age of 18, the two of them were attacked by a mysterious cloaked fighter. They both fought with all they had, but neither could defeat the enemy. Even as a team they stood no chance. Votek, broken and on the edge of death, watched as his guardian was killed trying to protect him. Holding his caretaker in his arms, Votek was filled with rage. He was surrounded in an electrifying aura and became a Super Saiyan. He went to kill the fighter who had attacked them but he was gone. Fighting For Good After graduating from college, Votek decided to do what his Saiyan ancestors did while on Earth. Protect it. He put on a disguise and went around saving people. He had read about how the time that he was living in was considered part of the over-arching Peace Era. He always felt the peace would never last, so he continued to train. Training With A Master Votek found a special dojo located far in the mountains that he had read about. It was a dojo based on Chi. There he trained with a self-proclaimed master of the art. Rumors said he had fought against planet busting villains, many said he was a villain, but most said he was the descendant of a Lookout Crew Member. Votek never cared if it was true. He just cared about all he was learning. There he learned many signature ki abilities and attacks. Battling Taze The lizard bounty hunter Taze attacked Votek and his new compatriots after they discovered the Lookout. They destroyed his armor but found out energy attacks cause him to become stronger. So after Taze grew to his larger size, Votek suggested someone fly inside of him and cause an explosion. Arkonai took the job and caused an explosion inside the lizard. Taze was then easily dispatched of and everyone went their seperate ways, including Votek. Fight Against A 'Demon' While on his travels, Votek returned to the Lookout seeking information. While trying to find any remaining documents he was disturbed. Disturbed by someone who would soon become Votek's greatest opponent to date. Azazel. The two size each other up, not letting them know each other's names. Azazel challenges Votek to a spar: If Azazel wins Votek tells him his name. Votek agrees and so the battle began. Votek was far from quick to reveal his full power, first sizing up Azazel. Votek is far from prepared for Azazel's first attack. An aerial one from right above. With Azazel's ability to walk on air he was easily able to surprise Votek, but he wasn't fast enough, allowing Votek to narrowly dodge the first attack. Azazel then followed up with a lightning filled punch which just barely scratched Votek as he went to dodge. Azazel mentions he knows that Votek can become a Super Saiyan but Votek denies it, still wanting to hide his true power. After this Azazel quickly sprouts his wings, changing to his battle appearance. Azazel mutters some words and writhing tentacles shoot up from the Lookout, trying to ensnare Votek. To counter, Votek throws out a enormous Kiai and flies up, just narrowly escaping them. Azazel dissapears, appearing once more above Votek, but before he can react, Votek lets out an enormous explosive wave. The moment after, Azazel unseathes his sword and flies at Votek. A black flame shoots from the sword and Votek dodges, then slamming his palms together around the sword, trapping it. The blade lights up covered in hellfire and Votek is sent flying back, his hands burnt ever so slightly. Votek flies up and process to fire a ki blast volley at Azazel who easily uses a kiai to stop most of them as well as create a shield for himself. Before he can react once more, Votek appears beside him, slamming a punch into his left side full force. Azael's aura discharges, sending lightning shooting into Votek. He stumbles back, slightly hurt by the blast. The lightning around Azazel begins to flare out as Votek yells, sending out a kiai. Azazel is sent flying as Votek becomes a Super Saiyan and dissapears. Azazel is unable to sense him due to the speed he is moving at. With a shout, Votek appears and fires a massive Kamehameha into Azazel at point blank range, nearly cutting the Lookout in two. Azazel has dissapeared once more and Votek rapidly looks for him, unable to pinpoint his opponent's movements. He hears Azazel mutter something from above and fires an enormous ki wave straight up at Azazel. Azazel easily stops it, engulfing himself and his sword in lightning. Votek stands watching as Azazel charges an attack and then fires a bolt of lightning straight down. Votek dodges it, but the bolt returns to Azazel who simply absorbs its power it seems. Azazel then begins to fly straight down at the Lookout, lightning completely surrounding him. He hits the Lookout and electricity courses through the entire Lookout. Votek puts up a small ki shield and flies up, only to be electrocuted by the now electric fueled air. He screams in pain, Super Saiyan aura dissapearing and he falls to the Lookout, not moving. His body smoking, Votek is unmoving as Azazel reabsorbs the lightning and holds Votek up using telekenesis. Azazel asks if Votek gives up, but the fight is far from over. Votek begins to laugh and then shouts, Super Saiyan aura ignitting once more. He blinds Azazel using a Solar Flare attack and flies straight up. Azazel thinks he's going to fire a ki blast volley once more, but is caught by surprise at what Votek actually does. Slamming his fists forward rapidly, Votek creates shockwave after shockwave that pins Azazel to the Lookout. Enough hit, that Azazel is forced through the Lookout completely. Before he's able to recover, Votek flies down and slams a fist into Azazel's gut. The punch creates such a shockwave it sends both fighters flying in opposite directions of each other. Votek is once again damaged by lightning and hellfire as he lands on the Lookout. He feels Azazel start to release a demonic aura and his thoughts swirl. He sees horrible visions of his past. His parents and guardian dying. Some sort of scientific lab where he seems to be being tortured. He can't take it and his aura and power explode. Azazel now transformers into a Full Power False Super Saiyan and the two fighters go to attack each other, revealing their names to one another. The burns begin to take toll on Votek's stamina, but not his power. Ignoring the pain, he slams another Shockwave Fist down, slamming Azazel into an enormous crater. But it isn't enough. Votek is then hit by a lightning and hellfire infused punched. Sent flying, Votek begins to yell the words for a Kamehameha attack. Azazel begins to rapidly punch Votek as he continues to say the words. In between punches, Votek thrusts his arms forward, releasing another massive ki wave. Azazel's next punch hits the blast, causing another enormous shockwave, sending both fighters flying. Votek crashes down in the forst below, beaten and unable to continue. He falls to the ground, unconcsious. Azazel heals him and leaves him on the Lookout. Azazel then leaves Votek and heads off on his own. Waking up later, Votek swears to get stronger and one day defeat Azazel. Odd New Abilities After his fight with Azazel, Votek realized he had gained a few new techniques. He did not know how though. Something seemed to click in his mind. One major thing he learned was an attack he deemed Revenge Blaster. It sends back the damage he takes, double-fold. Memory Flashes When Votek is hitten hard enough, he will sometimes have flashbacks. But not flashbacks to his life. To someone's else. Whenever they happen he feels he has gained new knowledge and he actually has. This is how he gains new abilities after losing fights or if he's being beaten in a battle badly enough. He still wonders why this happens and seeks out answers vigilantly. A Tournament!?: Gathering of The Fighters Votek found the others were having a tournament and decided he'd partake in the competition. He watched the first few matches, closely studying the fighters. But soon, it was his turn. First Round: Karasu versus Votek! For the first few minutes, Votek stood there in silence sizing up his opponent Karasu Kasei. They began to mock each other, neither throwing the first punch. Votek eventually began the fight, landing a solid kick to Karasu's stomach. Karasu managed to dodge Votek's next attack from above. The two continued to exchange blows, neither hitting the other. That was until Karasu finally managed to hit Votek in the face with a kick. The next flurry of attacks thrown at Votek didn't hit. He was matching Karasu's speed to near perfection. Karasu dissapeared and went to hit Votek with an attack, but Votek countered with a Kiai, taking minimal damage. Karasu soon admitted he was at his fastest, which was slower than Votek. Votek and Karasu began to talk, Votek saying he must step it up and that the best training is in battle. Karasu then changes posessions and throws a lightning bolt at Votek, which cuts a gash open in his cheek. The bolt exploded and sent electricity surging through Votek. Surprisingly, it barely affected him as he learned to endure high amounts of electricity while fighting Azazel. Karasu once again changes posessions and speeds up and punches Votek through the Lookout. The two began exchanging blows, Karasu revealing his wings. He eventually went Super Saiyan and the fight truly began. Votek rpoved to still be faster, much faster. Karasu landed a hit, but not enough to slow Votek down. But it turned out Karasu was just toying with Votek. Easily taking his next attacks. Realizing he needed to do something fast, Votek uses Internal Destruction, hoping it to be a gamechanger. It seemed to slow him down for the moment. Votek then fired a powerful Tri-Beam attack while Karasu was stunned, hoping to finish the fight. He fired off about six for good measure. Karasu defended against a few but it proved too much for his defenses. To knock Karasu out cold, Votek finished the fight a Shockwave Fist. He carried the out cold Karasu back to the Lookout and began awaiting his next match. Second Round: Riku vs Votek The two began by exchanging blows one after the other. Easily matching each other in speed and strength. Votek then used the Solar Flare and attacked Riku. Who then used a clone technique and caught Votek by surprise and nearly drowned him after paralyzing him. Votek only escaped by going Super Saiyan and used a Revenge Blaster. It just missed and Votek was encased in molten mud. Votek barely escaped and used Internal Destruction on him. Riku halved the damage with a spell and continued to fight. Riku began to cast a major attack, but Votek stopped him, only to be attacked by Riku's borg. He counters the borg's constructs with ki blasts and a ki explosion. It is enough, but Riku begins to charge another attack. He fills the arena with Interstellar Dust, confusing Votek. It forms a tornado and sucks Votek into it. It is filled with small meteorites. But Votek knows the power is in Riku's staff and fires blasts off at it. Riku manipulates the blasts so they do not hit him, leaving Votek stuck in the same situation. It is enough thought to shake Riku due to the radius of the blasts. It almost shatters Riku's borg and Votek uses this as his chance. Riku then causes all the meteroties to close in on Votek, but Votek's power rising slows them down. Riku goes to use his final and ultimate spell, but then Votek pulls his trump card. He goes Super Saiyan Grade 2 and fires off hundreds of blasts. But it's not enough to stop Riku's attack. A meteor strong enough to obliterate the Earth, which Votek takes head on. Votek is thrown into the ocean along with the meteor. But Riku is weakened and damaged by the blasts. He makes it out of the ocean and gets ready to fire another Revenge Blaster, but stops. He sees Riku broken and beaten due to his own attacks and fires off a single Shockwave Fist hoping to finish it. It does and the match is over. 3rd Round: Leohart vs Votek Leohart and Votek stepped into the ring this time. The match to decide whether Votek would face Azazel in the finals or not. Votek was more determined than ever to win. Votek could sense Leohart's Saiyan energy, but couldn't tell if he could go Super Saiyan or not. Leohart's lance changed color to blue and black and Votek knew something was coming. They each took up defensive stances and waited for the other to make a move. Leohart swung his lance, slicing Votek's gi, who quickly replied with a knee to the gut. Leohart blocked it, followed up with a punch which Votek blocked with his knee and then spun to land the same knee into Leohart's neck. Who then ducked and jumped away. Votek just stood there waiting for Leohart's next move. Leohart's lance split into dual swords, which he then attacked Votek with. But Votek went Super Saiyan with enough force to knock Leohart back. He landed a punch on Leohart who was now engulfed in a white glow. They were back away from each other once more. Leohart then conjures up an enormous gale of wind which barely fases Votek. Leohart charged once more and fired off blades of razor wind from his swords. Votek dodged most, but got hit by one and fell into a roll across the Lookout. Votek quickly recovered and got ready for another attack. Leohart then conjures up a bow and gets ready to fire a black and red bolt of magic. He fires it and it becomes engulfed in flames. Votek easily dodges it and continues to stand there. The bolt explodes though and Votek is caught in the explosion. Using the smoke as cover, Votek retreats to the sky and uses a Solar Flare. Votek used the Solar Flare, but before he could Leohart fired off more arrows, green this time, and two hit Votek. He rips them out, one in his thigh and one in his shoulder. The Solar Flare does nothing as Leohart activates his armor and catches both arrows when Votek throws them back. Votek fires off a Twin Dragon Shot in a way the makes the blasts look like one as they spiral around. Leohart begins to charge his lance full of energy, giving it a black aura. The blasts are deflected by his lance, but he is pushed back. The black aura spreads out from the lance, but not all the way to Votek. Leohart's armor than changes color and his speed and strength are much higher. He rams a fist into Votek's gut, but Votek is able to hit him right back. But Votek is still far from using his full power at this point. Leohart went to push him back more, but Votek grabbed his arm and threw him straight up into the air, following up with an enormous ki blast. Leohart easily recovers and uses a barrier to dampen the blast. Votek continues to asess the situation, trying to find a weakness to exploit. Once again Leohart's armor trim changes, causing Votek's guard to immediatley go up. Leohart raises his arm to create an orb and Votek takes this chance. He flies up and smashes both his feet into leohart's face and bounds off of him with enough force to create a sonic boom. Leohart is knocked away, but the orb remains and continues to expand. Leohart snaps and the orb is immediatley gone, but Votek still remains vigilant. The lance once more changes into claw gauntlets on Leohart's arms. Votek gets ready by forming a ki blade around each of his hands, ready to fight once more. Leohart gets behind Votek and goes to slash his back, but Votek spins and catches his claws with his own ki blades, locking them in a struggle. The claws absorb the ki and Votek is slashed, but he easily reignites the ki blades and slashes down at Leohart's right wrist, aiming to cut his hand off. The armor and gauntlets take the force of the attack, getting Votek nowhere fast. Leohart then uses his free hand to try and slash Votek, who catches him, by the wrist and knees him in the gut. Realizing that his forearms are covered, Votek goes to slash Leohart's arm off once more, but at the shoulder. The armor stops it once more, but it does damage. Votek gets back, trying to gain some distance to rethink his plans. He sees the armor beginning to rebuild itself and he just lets out a sigh. The gauntlets then change into a katana. A slash from the katana releases razor winds at Votek, but he flies up to avoid them. Leohart states he's holding back and Votek does the same. Leohart's armor becomes various color and that's when stuff begins to get serious. Votek spends the next few moments trying to figure out what each color means. Leohart strikes at Votek with such immense speed, he must release all his power and is forced into defense. Each slash releases razor winds and Votek cannot defend against them. Each slash reduces the energy flow to each of the wounds, slowing Votek down. In a last ditch effort to escape, Votek used Internal Destruction, releasing three ki explosions from Leohart, sending him flying back from Leohart. To the naked eye, Leohart seems unfazed. This is enough to cause Votek to freak out a little, even though he himself has yet to go full power. Leohart begins to go Super Saiyan, making Votek get truly serious. A shockwave is sent out when Leohart goes Super Saiyan, but it doesn't affect Votek. Votek begins laughing, causing Leohart to stop any attacks. But then Leohart begins to charge a Kamehameha mixed with magic. Votek goes Grade 2 Super Saiyan and begins to charge a Kamehameha as well. They exchange words and Votek claims Leohart is not a real Saiyan for using armor and tricks to win. When Leohart fires his blast, Votek stops charging his and drops down, dodging the blast. But the blast curves and follows Votek, who places all the energy of the Kamehameha into his hand and flies at Leohart with the blast chasing him. The beam turns into a maelstrom and sucks Votek in, but not before he makes contact with Leohart's head with full force and all the energy. Votek sees through the maelstrom that leohart's helmet has shattered and begins to charge an attack, only for Leohart to collapse the maelstrom on him and cause it to explode. Now on the ground, broken and beaten, Votek uses one last attack. Revenge Blaster. He fires a blast stronger than all of Leohart's attacks that have hit Votek combined. Leohart gets hit head on, but not before uttering a few words Votek cannot hear. Leohart throws his lance, embued with all the magics, into the blast right before he's hit. But it's not enough to stop the blast. But the lance goes through the blast, gaining more and more speed. Votek stands up, ready to do something. He catches the lance, but it's not enough. Spikes release from the lance into his hands and it explodes with all the energy it has absorbed from Votek. Votek lay on the ground, lance in his hand. He gets to one knee, but the lance dissapears and appears in Leohart's hand. He can see that Leohart is injured as well, his armor gone. He gets to his feet, now a normal Super Saiyan. They both return to the Lookout where Votek has a flashback in which he gains knowledge of a new attack. But Votek does not use this ability, he wishes to keep the fight fair. He lets out his reserves as Leohart's lance becomes a sword. The sword lights in flames as Votek relaxes a little. The sword lets out explosive slashes which knock Votek back, but he remains calm. He tries using Internal Destruction on the lance, hoping the lance contains some of Leohart's ki. But it does not work, the lance remaining in one piece. Leohart then stabs Votek right beneath the heart, not aiming to kill. It's enough to stop Votek in his tracks. Leohart then removes the sword and kicks him away. Votek barely cauterizes the wound and stands once more. Leohart follows up with a flurry of fists, hitting Votek once. But Votek uses this chance as Leohart has sheathed his sword and has no armor. He reignites a ki blade and goes to cut off Leohart's hand once more. Leohart is hit, but his aura absorbs it. Votek goes to use Internal Destruction, but Leohart has expelled the energy and slams a punch into Votek. Votek blocks it, but the bone in his left arm shatters. Leohart then hits Votek with multiple attacks of the same force, leaving Votek on the ground, bloody and broken. With the last of his strength, Votek goes to fire off one more Shockwave Punch, but Leohart dodges it and hits Votek with a punch, knocking him out. Thus, not giving Votek the chance to fight Azazel once more. Trespasser On The Lookout While everyone was off trying to calm riots in Supreme City, Votek floated above the Lookout. That was until a mysterious robed creature appeared. Votek approached the creature and the two eventually got caught fighting each other. This creature's name was Amoku as Votek would soon find out, and he was there for the Dragon Balls. Earth's Warriors fought Amoku, Votek firing a Final Flash while Grade 2 Super Saiyan. Amoku dodged and fought the others fighters. Eventually he dissapeared, leaving Votek to fly off in search of him. Studying Magic And Other Forms Of Fighting Votek, upon realizing his disadvantages to magic, began to study the art himself. He wants to learn basic cantations, still favoring his normal fighting style. But he has developed ways to affect the elements using his ki. 3 Years Away After flying off due to his defeat at the hands of Leohart, Votek went into 3 years of seclusion. During his seclusion he trained for an endless amount of hours. He upped his power, magic skills, stamina, etc. All around he is a much better fighter with more experience and power behind him. During this time he also gained the form of Legendary Super Saiyan. Though it is unknown how due to the Legendary Super Saiyan form having said to not be around for another 200 years. Abilities and Attacks Abilities *Flight *Ki Sense *Zenkai Boost - Boost of power after near death experiences (Part of Saiyan heritage) *Super Saiyan (Normal, Ascended/2nd Grade, Ultra/3rd Grade, Full Power/4th Grade, Legendary, Level 2/5th Grade ) *Indomitable Will (His mind cannot be controlled or even affected by mental attacks.) *Pure Soul (His soul is pure, making it incorrutable by evil.) *Rage (When extremely angered, Votek's power will increase exponentially. But only as much as his body can handle at a time.) *Electric Resistance (After facing Azazel and taking his lightning attacks, Votek conditioned his body to be near invulernable to electric attacks. Though enough of them will do damage.) *High Pain Tolerance (Votek has conditioned himself to take extreme amounts of damage, yet continue fighting without feeling the pain. It helps him keep fighting, but sometimes he cannot tell when he is sverely injured.) *Ability Gain (The result of the flashbacks he has after sustaining large amounts of damage. He will sometimes 'learn' a new ability or gain a different fighting style. He usually gains the new ability or technique after a Zenkai.) *Psychic Link (Votek is able to temporarily establish a psychic link to his friends or even opponents. The downside is that, where he can see into their mind they can also see into his.) *Ki Armor (Votek is constantly enveloped in an unsenseable aura of ki that feels like a solid object when he's hit. It can absorb most damage, but will break if it absorbs too much.) *Healing (Votek uses one of the most basic forms of magic to heal small wounds or repair large ones. He is able to regrow small bits of limbs and organs.) *Style Change (Due to his mental connection and flashbacks to the unknown previous life he sees, it allows him to change combat styles with ease.) Attacks *Ki Blast *Ki Barrier *Ki Blade *Kiai (Normal, Shockwave Fist, Spirit Shot) *Energy Wave (Normal, Full Power, Homing) *Energy Blast Volley (Normal, Full Power) *Solar Flare *Kamehameha (Normal, Super, Double, Twin Dragon Shot, Flying, Continuous, Concentrated) *Burning Attack (Normal, Super) *Explosive Wave (Normal, Super) *Tri-Beam (Normal, Neo) *Masenko (Normal) *Final Flash *Double Buster *God Breaker *Special Beam Blast *Tyrant Lancer *Rebellion Edge *Revenge Blaster *'Internal Destruction - '''Votek fuels his punches with ki and everytime he hits his opponent it disperses into their body. At any point he can activate the dormant ki, causing explosions to erupt throughout the victim's body. It can also be transferred through any physical contact since Votek trained. *'Internal Puppetry''' - Another form of Internal Destruction, except it doesn't cause explosions. Instead Votek can ever so slightly affect a person's movements. But only for a few moments and very few times. *'Atmospheric Fire' - Votek focues ki around his enemy and creates a vortex of heat, causing the air around the enemy to catch fire. Thus causing them to breath in the fire and ash as well as burning them on the outside. *'Earth Manipulation' - Votek uses his feet to infuse ki into the ground as he runs. Doing this, he can control the ground infused with his ki to create walls, armor, or even throw enormous chunks of Earth without touching it. It is a strong enough form of manipulation to being able to move the Moon at ease. *'Water Manipulation' - Votek infuses his ki into nearby bodies of water and thus allows him to manipulate the water ever so slightly. If focused enough, he can throw blasts of it, use it as armor or even use it to make weapons by using his ki to slow the water molecules down to near absolute zero. It is powerful enough to remove near all moisture from the atmosphere. *'Earth Shadow '- Votek quickly makes a statue of himself using the Earth around him. No difference can be seen by the opponent until the strike it, as the construct is mixed with an after image. *'Lightning Strike' - Votek uses a combination of his elemental abilities to manipulate molecules to release a sudden discharge of electricity from a storm cloud he creates between his hands. He then channels the electricity and directs it at an opponent. He can fire it in quick, weak bursts or charged, strong attacks. *'Fire Throw - '''Votek uses a form of atmospheric fire that allows him to throw fire. *'Periodic Rearrangement - Votek can manipulate the basic atomic makeup of any item to change what element it is. He can use it on living beings, but only to a certain extent. *'Magic Manipulation - '''Votek can basically break the laws of physics using this. **'Portal - 'Votek creates a portal that can teleport attacks or items to another portal he creates. He can also use it to attack from afar. **'Teleportation - 'Votek breaks down into pure energy and reappears at his chosen destination. **'Gravity Change -''' Votek can use this technique to increase or decrease gravity around an opponent. **'''More TBA *Spinning Barrage of Death Battles *Votek and New Fighters vs Taze (Won) *Votek vs Azazel (Lost) *Votek vs Karazu (Won) *Votek vs Riku (Won) *Votek vs Leohart (Lost) *Votek vs Arkonai (Lost) *Votek vs Neki (Won by TKO) *Votek vs Yamato (Won by Forfeit) *Votek vs Hirasaki Akira (Won by Forfeit) *Votek vs Seika (Won) *Votek vs Leohart (Lost) Gallery Votek Face.png Votek SSJ (Razorblad189).png|Super Saiyan Votek 3.png Votek 2.png Votek 4.png Votek 5.png|Stunned By Opponent's Power Votek 6.png|Firing A Blast Young Votek.png|Teen Votek Young Votek Injured.png|Injured Teen Votek Young Votek vs Enemy.png|Teen Votek Against An Enemy VotekTS.png|Votek's Outfit Post Timeskip VotekTS2.png|Votek's Casual Outfit While He Travelled During The 3 Years Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles